Leon Your a Government Agent, Not James Bond
by ladyanko
Summary: Chris decides that college is the best solution for Claire to stay out of trouble...but boy was he wrong. ClaireXLeon slight hilarious Cleon.
1. Twilight doesn't Count as English Class

Disclaimer: don't own any characters, be cool if I did

-ladyanko

anko88

Sorry, Looking beyond the Shades will be replaced with this title and will go on a different course. Don't worry the plot is just changed a bit. My writing was terrible in the first few chapters. It will be all fixed. I don't want it to be a My Immortal Disaster...eek.

* * *

LOG 1 10/2/00

"It has been years since I had seen his face. We survived the Raccoon City outbreak. We helped Trent, to destroy Umbrella. We even crossed paths in Hardville. Why is it that when your around, I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest? I know that keeping a journal is dumb, believe me, I know. Every time I write in it, I feel live I'm five years old. It's not high school anymore, I think I should just tell you, but I suppose I'm scared. I'm such an idiot. Well I wish I knew how you felt, because if you're still into that Ada chick, I'll just step out of line right here. I don't do sloppy seconds. Wow, I am pathetic. I am really getting into an intense conversation with a journal, grrrr.

Well it will be a secret for now.

-Claire-

p.s. if Chris finds out he'll be pissed.

"Claire?"

Claire's brother's voice spoke at the doorway.

"Yeah in here"

She scribbled the last part out of the journal sentence, and close it. Chris entered the room seeing her at the bed, noticing the small black notebook.

"What's that?"

Walking over about to grab the journal. Grabbing it and shoving it behind her.

"This! Just some old college work, nothing really"

She first held it up then hid the small black diary once again. Her voice was shaking in the process. Boy she was so bad at lying. She hated not telling him stuff but this was personnel and the last time Claire had told Chris about a guy she liked, he ended up punching the guy in the face because the guy turned her down. There you go, the overprotective brother at her service.

"Claire, you don't go to college anymore, not for at least two years. You are definitely not doing any school work"

Chris almost stating the absolute obvious, as he leaned up against one of the plain white walls.

"That's not true; I'm still taking self defense!" She shot back at him.

"Yeah, because I'm the one who is teaching you self defense and no reading the twilight books does not count as college English" he heard her curse when he said the last part.

Chris really is good at this whole guessing game. He can always tell when she was making a lie or anything, he knows her the best so it's hard to cover.

"If you wanted to go back you should have just told me". Chris was going at his big brother speech, again.

Claire obviously never wanted to see college grounds again, all the late nights in the library working on term papers, no thanks. She would rather stay with her brother and the rest of anti-umbrella and kick some zombie ass.

"Chris I do want to go back, but were to busy finding out what umbrella's next move is, and surely with all the freaking zombies out there I think I'll stay. You know the more guns the merrier"

She was most certain that if umbrella struck, they would now. She then stood up from her spot on the bed, ripping the page out of your journal and stuffing it in your jeans pocket.

"Claire. Its fine, we'll handle umbrella. As for Wesker he won't see what's coming".

Just hearing his name sent shivers on her spine. His appearance came into view. Albert Wesker: cool, calm and collected. His general appearance was his whole ensemble being consistently his dark shade of black. To top the icing on the cake were his sunglasses which had hidden his red eyes from the rest of the world. Claire's daydreaming stopped when Chris interrupted by waving his hand in front of her face.

"Claire? Hello? Earth to Claire?

"Huh?"

"Hey sis, you listening"

"Huh, yeah. Why?"

"I've decided that you should go to a university near by. Now before you get all defensive, I have been thinking of this for awhile now. Please even if you hate me for the rest of all eternity, I can leave this world knowing that one of us Redfield's can succeed in an education."

She looked like one of the mannequins, except her mouth was wide open, in shock. He never even considered that she didn't want to go back to college hell, plus how? She couldn't afford college.

She could take a loan, but then she was going end up like one of those students who came out of college, no job, who owed thirty thousand dollars to the government and won't be able to pay it off until they were seventy years old. With the final remark, also taking them when there's pharmaceutical companies trying to turn the whole world into zombies.

"Chris!"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Your more safe there than here"

"But Umbrella?"

"That's for us to handle not you"

Chris wasn't going to listen or change his mind on this, with Claire's mind in a cluster of thoughts. She was having grief of homework and tests already. Would college would let her have a room to herself, WHERE WOULD SHE HIDE HER GUN, maybe between the mattresses?

"Fine, when do I start" She had finally given up.

"Tomorrow"

Her jaw dropped yet again. "You can't be serious?"

"Nope, serious as a biohazard" he smirked at the relevance.

"Ha ha so funny I forgot to laugh, but tomorrow legit"

She groaned out directly in unbelief at her brother. He had a sick sense of humor, but it was part of being a Redfield.

"Yeah, everything is set. All you need is your bag of clothes. I can't have you buying all new clothes, just for revenge, death by maxed out credit card."

If it wasn't for the glaring eyes he would have been rolling on the floor laughing. He just thinks he's funny, cracks him self up. You kind of thought that you were useless, in his way so this was the way he could get rid of her and have the house alone. Yeah have the house all to himself, himself and Jill! Chris almost laughing to himself began to walk out into the hallway. Just when Claire was going to shut the door Chris spoke.

"Claire"

"hmm" turning to around

"Just promise to do this, for me. I really want you to have a future in something other than umbrella, okay?"

"Okay, I promise"

"Good night sis"

"Night" she called out

She felt a bit guilty that he had gone out of his way to set this all up for her. She really wanted to be honest with him but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. College just wasn't her style anymore; yeah back when she first graduated high school is was her goal. Now she was concentrating on living through the zombie apocalypse.

Claire walked of to her bed and laid the crumpled journal entry by her nightstand. Chris would be out of the country off to Europe in a few hours so there was no use in psyching him out before a mission.

She guessed that she should start packing, dragging one of her suitcases from her closet setting it on her bed.

* * *

**Authors Note – **I hope you like the revisions. I just couldn't look at these first few chapters without changing it. Thank you for your patience.


	2. Nothing like a Pistol Whip

Disclaimer: don't own any characters, be cool if I did

Leon, you're a Government Agent, Not James Bond

-ladyanko

anko88

* * *

LOG 2 10/3/00

"I keep thinking of him. It bothers the saneness out of me. Your right I'm insane. Chris hopes I become something other than a zombie fighter. I suppose it wouldn't look good on any king of resume. PROFESSIONAL ZOMBIE SLAYER!

I just don't want to leave Chris, because I fear I'll never see him again. In this time, after Raccoon City, people get taken from their loved ones too much. I couldn't face life if Chris died. He was the one who was close to me, cared for me. The world wouldn't be the same, but I guess thing would be okay. I mean he still has Jill and Barry. He would be safe from him and Umbrella's tyrants, but who will save me from all the entry exams. (I fear them the most .) Starting a normal life, URGH OH HOW I'M GOING TO LOVE THIS BORING ATMOSPHERE"

Claire-

* * *

"Ouch!"

Her foot pulsing as your foot hit the bedpost, mumbling curses and other things hat would corrupt in the children's ears under her breath. Claire's bag was almost packed, with her world famous red jacket, having the symbolic "let me live" logo on it. The jacket was surprisingly in a satisfying condition, since going through hell and back. She was ready to tackle this obstacle. Claire had her jacket, map, and switchblade. Yep, all she needed was a clue on how to survive college hell once again. Being new sucked and she wasn't one to always get along with peoples opinions. She sat on her single cozy bed and in seconds she let your body fall back, having her face stare up at the ceiling.

She sighed.

Straiton University the brochure said, only an hour away. Enough time to escape an overprotective brother, but too little time to escape a deadly bio-weapon attack on the population. She ran her delicate fingers through her own long mahogany hair. Why couldn't she just skip on normality and take Umbrella down. The answer was that each time a person was taken down, another would rise. God, I didn't realize the bio-terrorism war was like the British Monarchy.

* * *

5:00am

"Beep, beep, beep"

The alarm clock buzzed in her ear. She jumped out of your place. Waking up in a cold sweat, in one of those falling dreams once again was starting to make her think she was really going to jump. It was the same dream over and over. She was on a cliff in the someplace. Wesker and Chris were there. It played just like Rockfort Island where Wesker had grabbed her by a fistful of her hair. A few feet away Chris stood in anger.

"Let her go Wesker"

The two would then try to kill one another.

Pushing you out of the way, leading you to loose your balance and fall from the high cliff and into your early grave. Before you even hit the misty waters your dream ended causing you to skip a beat in your heart and jolt up from your nightmare. It was always more fun when you actually fall off the bed.

She swung her feet over to the side of the bed, resting them on the fuzzy carpet. Maybe if she didn't have this nightmare all the time, she wouldn't have her emotions so fucked up, wondering if this dream would ever come true. That probably wouldn't be a good thing. First seeing her brother and greatest enemy kill each other and second she didn't want to be pushed off a cliff. What if the water was cold?

She laughed at herself. Only she could thinks of these weird thoughts.

Her mental discussion was interrupted by a disturbance in the hallway. Chris had left for Europe about five hours ago so she would be all alone. He was in the middle of the ocean so that wasn't him waltzing in the apartment. With her hand resting safely on her gun which was kept under her pillow, she glided off her bed in one quick motion and to the doorway making no noise at all. Another ruckus was heard which clarified that the intruder was in the kitchen. Having her gun pointing out in front of herself, she crept towards the area. She hid near the pantry cabinet waiting to ambush the trespasser, who in fact was horrible at being sly.

For him (assuming it was a he) was knocking pots and pans over. The crashing metal over the tile floor was getting irritating as much as waiting to beat this son of a gun to the ground. God Damn, this guy should be punched in the face. She had never met someone was has been so noisy in her life. As the person turned the corner you shouted.

"Come on already, you really need to work at the whole ninja thing." Then pistol whipping him in the temple, which collided rapidly, causing him to lay unconscious on the kitchen floor. She then reached for the light switch. As light spread in the room she just realized she would be killed.

"Leon?" confused.

Leon Scott Kennedy also known as her partner, who saved her life in Raccoon City, was the man she just knocked out. Though no one said anything about a surprise visitor, her days were numbered by her older brother, who would return to a tattle tailing friend, leading to her being bored to death of his lectures.

She quickly grabbed his two forearms and began to drag him to the sofa nearby. For a thin man he was extremely hard to get from Point A to Point B.

"Jesus Christ Leon, why are you so heavy" Knowing that she was only really talking to herself, she finally had successfully got him onto the sofa. There was going to be hell to pay when Leon finally would wake up to notice a big red bump on his head, courtesy of Claire. After viewing the gigantic lump that would be there for a few weeks, she decided that breakfast would be a good idea to distract him from looking in the mirror.

* * *

"It's a piece of cake to make a pretty cake, it's the way it's hasty. You got to do the cooking by the book; you know you can't be laz-"(btw it's from Lazytown)

She picked up the cell phone that was lying on the table, flipping the electronical device up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Claire, did Leon drop the documents at your place." It was Chris's voice.

"He dropped by alright "as you looked at the unconscious body of Leon. "What documents?"

"It's on the flash drive, should be in his pocket."

"Oh"

"Oh, What?" Chris was getting suspicious now on the nervousness of her voice

"Nothing, everything's fine. I just kind of knocked Leon out with my gun" stuttering

"You shot him!"

"No, I hit him with the back of my gun"

"Wow, I leave you for a few hours and you put my friend in a vegetative state for the moment."

Chris wasn't mad, she didn't think. We'll maybe he was frustrated, a bit.

"Sorry" she exclaimed

"We'll discuss this when I get back, but I'm too busy at the moment so I'll call back in a day or so"

"Ok"

"Just don't knock anymore people out" mockingly stating the obvious.

"Alright, alright"

"Have fun at college sis"

"Have fun squishing the undead's heads, bro"

"Love ya"

"Love you to, bye"

They both then hung up at the same time. She then heard Leon groan and face him to see that he was regaining consciousness.

"Great, now that sleeping beauty is awake looks like I got some work to do." She sighed

* * *

**Authors Note –** Thank you for putting up with the pov change and all the drastic changes to the story.


	3. Midol for your Rude Bitchyness

Disclaimer: don't own any characters, be cool if I did

**Leon, you're a Government Agent, Not James Bond**

-ladyanko

anko88

* * *

Log 3 10/03/00

Bacon sizzled in the pan, having grease pop everywhere making the stove top looking like an utter waste land. Simple over easy eggs sat on a plate with other breakfast items. Then as she piled the bacon, which was burnt, being that cooking was better if it was just a TV dinner. Claire's bacon usually had the similar taste to plastic so the food was probably not edible. She took the plate to the small circular table.

There sat Leon, glaring (shooting daggers DX).

When the glass plate came in contact with the wooden table, there was only silence. Damn, he was pissed. Just the way the aura felt in the room was tense, curtsey of Claire hitting her friend in the face with a gun.

"So Leon, how have you been?" striking up a conversation

"Other than being pistol whipped and unconscious for a few hours, okay I suppose"

his sarcasm rained down on her, aggravating a bit. She then completely avoided the conversation of last nights "events" by changing the subject.

"So what's on these files?" expecting the flash drive to be handed to you.

"I don't think you should try to be a chef, because your food sucks"

he smirked as his fork dug into the yoke of the egg. She wanted to wipe that grin off his face like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh sometimes I wish I could just kill you in your sleep" shooting the sarcasm back at him.

"Really, I thought your food would poison me to death, but I guess your lame comebacks take the gold on that"

"You son of a b-"

"True, mother was one. Anything else you want to point out before actually telling you what's on this? Sometimes I think you just like to flirt with me" He said this while taking out the small black flash drive.

"God Leon, if you're going to be such an ass I'm going to kick you out."

"Going to be? I already am." Leon laughed.

She slammed her fist against the table. The only damage was the shock in Leon's face.

"Claire? Jeez I'm sorry. Didn't think it bothered you that much" Leon was one of the people who pushes people off the edge, completely of the edge.

"Well, it does" she blew him off

He just rose from the table and put the dish in the sink, not even making eye contact.

"Leon?"

"Here the information. It's some of the Tricell's documents, Recites, bills, new articles that kind of stuff."

"Leon wait"

"Ya know Claire! I come all the way from the middle of Europe to get you this"

"I know bu-"

"You're really moody lately; ever consider Midol for your rude bitchyness. No, save it for someone who cares"

With that Leon just walked out and slammed the door. There on the table sat the small black colored flash drive. Jesus, why did Leon have to be like that, but wait she was the one who over reacted. After a few minutes she rose from her position from the small table and grabbed the flash drive.

"God I'm so stupid" She whispered to her inner self.

Leon, the man who she hasn't seen for at least three years, had paid her a visit and what does she do? Knocks him out and then she pissed him off.

Suppose he's not going to stop by for any holidays after this.

Though she was rather offended for him saying she was on her time of the month (which is so not true).

Claire then got up and went over to the lonely sink and began cleaning his dish off. She looked through the tiny window to see Leon walk up to him black Mercedes (sorry no nothing of cars).

The way he walked even signified he was mad. Before getting into the very expensive car he looked straight at the window. Noticing this she quickly ducked from his seeing point.

When doing that, her legs gave out and she crashed to the floor. The plate shattered as it fell onto the floor under her. Piece of white pearl table wear were sticking out from Claire's side. A scream of pain irrupted from her mouth. Seeing her own blood made her panicked and made it hurt a lot more. Breathing heavily your fingers squeezed between the first pieces that she was going to take out. With a tiny yank the piece ripped out from the now even bloodier wound. Claire's shriek was ear throbbing and defiantly noticeable. Dropping the small white porcelain particle to the ground she began the next target piece.

As she began pulling the piece out the door burst open.

"Claire!" Leon shouted.

Her knight in shining armor had appeared at the doorway. He ran up to her, noticing all the blood"

"Christ what happened to you?"

"I fell"

Yes, as dumb as it sounds, she'd fallen on a plate, not only a plate. A plate that had egg yoke and remands of breakfast still partly attached.

"I heard your scream from the parking lot. Are you okay?"

"Well once you ignore the pain and the blood, I'm good" using a slight bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Leon laughed

"So I suppose your lame comebacks finally have come back to bite you in the ass"

"You're such a dushebag"

"I could leave?"

"Please don't" she weren't serous if he really was going to leave or not and Claire in this state would most likely bleed to death.

"Just kidding, I would never"

"Leon?"

"Hmmm"

"thanks"

"No problem"

* * *

Yeah I know I need to step up my game in writing but more will come. (and that is what she said)


	4. Hell has Free Heat

Disclaimer: don't own any characters; it would be cool if I did

_Looking Beyond the Shades_

**Leon, you're a Government Agent, Not James Bond**

-ladyanko

anko88

* * *

Log 3 10/03/00

The car ride back from the hospital was like wearing the opposites team jersey at a football game; she was open for insults and embarrassment. All together the hospital had given her 36 winning and expensive stitches with a side of Leon's sarcasm, free of charge. Well Leon for the most part of the needle fest was giving you smart-alecky remarks. The thought of Leon being a one Sadistic Son of a Bitch, was pushed out of her head while in his car, because she didn't want to picture the mental picture of Leon with a whip and leather pants. As entertaining as that would be, it was not the place to think.

"So?" ending the silence in the tiny car. Leon began to open a conversation.

"How have you been, heard about the Ashford thing? How are you holding up?'

Wow! His first actual conversation has the icebreaker question of how she was captured while looking for Chris, then in the middle of a biohazard, kicked in the face by Albert Wesker, oh and the only person ahe had grown an interest was killed in front of her.

"Oh, fine"

Leon exhaled with frustration

"What are you on your period or something?"

"Excuse me?"

This in translation means that he really just went to the subject of her menstrual cycle.

"What you don't want to have a conversation?"

"So you just assume that-"

"You're bleeding out of your vagina? Yes!" Leon cutting you off

"Leon, go to hell!"

she snapped at the man, who has no idea of where a man takes things way too far.

"Actually I heard that they have good rent and free heat. Ok, okay. With all seriousness how are you?"

Leon laughed as she gave him a huge death glare

"I'm fine; I just don't like talking about it"

"Oh"

Leon was a compassionate to the fact that she was in pain. Yeah, Steve was dead, but his body was never found either, making things even more unbearable. When she got back home from that disaster she went into a depressive state, convincing herself that umbrella was going to win this bio-war and that Steve's death could have been prevented if it wasn't for her getting in the way. It's been close to a year of that incident, yeah kicking Alexia's ass with a grenade launcher was pretty nice, but losing Steve was like losing a part of her as well.

"So Leon, did you bang Ada yet, because I know that you're trying to cover up the fact that she isn't dead?"

"What, No I haven't made contact with her since Raccoon City."

"So she is alive?"

"Yes, she is alive"

"Ha, I knew it"

She practically jumped up from the seat, hitting her head on the roof.

Even though she had faced Raccoon City with Leon's help, there was nothing romantic going on with the two of them and that's what sucked about it.

The whole car ride back both of them was making small conversation, with Leon on mission experiences and such. As the Mercedes drove into the apartment complex Leon let her out of the car. Just as she was going to walk towards the safe haven, Leon stood in front of her path.

"Claire, I'm sorry that I left in short notice in Hardville, it was just that the government is in control of everything I do, if I were to disobey their commands I would lose all signal of Sherry's whereabouts."

Claire knew Sherry was in government custody, and that they were probably doing all sorts of experiments on her. Leon had promised that he would take Sherry back and make them pay. But she could dwell on the mistakes that has happened in the past.

"Leon I know, but why don't you live a little. How about we have some overtime hahahahahahahaha" she couldn't control your laughter.

"Please, don't ever mention overtime, I've already heard that once in my life from a total jailbait, I don't need to hear it from my partner" he was laughing as well.

"Well then why don't you stay the night then?"

"I can't"

"Can't or won't?" she questioned

"Both" he answered

The words had felt like someone had just stabbed her in her gut. It wasn't just humiliating but it felt like the world just ran out of oxygen.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you around"

She looked own at the ground saying this. This was the only way, to not look into his eyes.

"Claire it's not that I don't want to, but…"

"Just forget it"

"You know what Claire? Next time you need me to save you, call someone else!"

The anger only fueled the fire of the argument.

"I will, Dushebag Kennedy!"

Without even thinking she went to turn around to flip him off and ended up crashing her head into his. The small second of shear pain struck into Claire's head as Leon cursed. When her hand came down from her head she laid eyes on Leon's. In that moment, it was awkward silence, followed by and echoed laugh from the both of them.

"Claire, you need a ride to college" making the argument cease to exist

"As long as we both stop getting hurt, sure"

* * *

Author Note: thanks for puttin up with all the changes. Chapter 5 will be up very soon


	5. It's How Your Gay

Disclaimer: don't own any characters; it would be cool if I did

Looking Beyond the Shades

-ladyanko

anko88

Delsea Miller

Log 5

Author's note ~ I haven't updated in awhile, I pretty much don't have and excuse other than another story. I really do appreciate the reviews positive or negative. I realize everyone has different views on stories, so please share them with me. The emotions I try to portray in some of my stories can not be put into words sometimes; I can't narrate everything, though I do talk in 3rd person at work when I am bored.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_I'm bringing sexy back, Yeah!-_ a text message rang through Leon's phone

"Are you kidding me?" Claire unbelievingly shouted, looking up from her current obsession of vampire books.

"Why?" Leon asked, questioning Claire's sudden outburst.

"That is the dumbest ring tone I have ever heard!"

"Well excuse me Miss Lazytown"

"Dude, Shut up. I was Free from Chris, It's better than that $3.99 you paid for yours."

She shot right back at him.

"Wow. Your brother is so gay" Picking a fight with her.

"Really, I wouldn't be talking, Mr. So Confident." folding her arm across her chest.

After her statement if was quite for several minutes, Claire looked back down at her novel trying to find where she left of at.

Silence

"You know how I know your brother is gay?"

"Enlighten me" Slamming her book shut in frustration.

"He's traveling around the world searching for one man, that's gay" chuckling at his comment

"You want to know why I know you're gay."

"Do tell" he questioned sarcastically while he arrived at a red light.

"You blow dry your hair"

"That's not gay" He said putting his hand through his perfectly smooth hair.

"Yeah, it's totally gay"

"Want to know why Chris is gay; he hasn't slept with Jill yet"

"What, that's not gay, that's being a gentleman" She pointed out

"No, he's definitely gay" tormenting her as he turned into a gas station.

"Your gay, it's not like you banged the president's daughter, the tyrant girl, Ada, Me, your freaking assitant you're absolutely gay"

"Her name was Manuela"

"Whatever"

"Then Claire how do you explain why he gets a hard-on watching Brokeback Mountain?"

"Uh, that's pretty gay" admittedly Claire agreed.

"Duh" sarcasm burning through his attitude, while he unbuckled his seated belt opening the door to his "baby" also known as his car.

"Don't worry Leon, you running from those zombies screaming was the gayest thing I have ever seen" winning the fair verbal war.

"I did not scream"

"Oh, yes you did" shooting her cynicism filled sentence

"Claire, I could make you walk" his alternate plan

"Shut your whore mouth"

"Wait. What?" almost as he heard her wrong.

"Shut. Your. Whore. Mouth."

She repeated to him in slow syllables mockingly as a five year old learned to pronounce hard vocabulary.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"It makes perfect sense" she began to repeat Leon's process of unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I haven't eaten in like seven hours, I'm getting some chips" walking toward the tiny convince store.

"Can you at least give the guy the gas money, pump #2 ok?"

He took her thumbs up signal that she gave while still walking as a yes, a sarcastic yes, but a yes none the least.

Claire hand grabbed the handle of the door. Cool air brushed against her skin from the air conditioner inside. A little bell attached to the door made a tiny jingle, following the clerk to stand at his counter. Once in she walked right to the guy handing him a twenty then went on her way to the refrigerated section grabbing a soda and walking into one of the small aisles. Her eyes scanned the shelf for anything that caught her eye, which would be a payday and starbursts candy. If you were there, you could have seen the smile on her face as she took Leon's wallet out of her back pocket. She went up, also buying herself some gum and some other materials, which the man behind the counter stared at her for.

"Thank you Mr. Kennedy" her voice dripped with sarcasm as she took a 50 dollar bill from his wallet.

When she got her purchases she walked through the door again hearing the tiny bell. The hot sun shined on her shoulders where her back tank top ended. Bag in hand she opened the car door and flung his wallet first on the driver seat and sat comfortably back in her own seat popping a starburst in her mouth. A minute or so later Leon had put the cap back on the gas tank walking up to the door.

The smart ass she was she press the lock button. With a click all doors immediately locked. Leon grabbed the door handle and tugged. No use, appearing through the window smiled Claire in the passenger seat dangling the keys in her hand.

"Claire, unlock the door"

His frustration elevated as he gave up trying on the door. The car handle snapped back to its original position, with a loud sound.

"Claire, unlock the fucking door now!"

Her response was with giggling and playing around with the lock button some more. Just as she would unlock the door, Leon jolted for the door. But of course he was a second too late, as Claire pressed the lock once again. This maybe went on for about 5 minutes, while all the other people outside looked in disgust at their childish game.

"Come on, please"

Now Mr. Leon Kennedy was going to beg, until he got into that car, and when he did he was going to make her pay.

"What do I get out of it?"

"You get to live, how bout that?" his temper slipping out.

"Nahhh, I have survived two zombie apocalypses, you're the least of my problems Kennedy"

Claire sarcastic Redfield charm was the only reason why he didn't flip the fuck out. If it was anyone else he would have busted the window and strangled them to death, theoretically speaking. Her evil grin was so damn seductive but he was not ready to fall for it. No, Leon was just going to pretend to play this little charade of hers a bit longer.

"Okay then, what do you want then Claire"

Claire thought of what Mr. Kennedy could offer her. Hmmm this was a hard one; even though she knew that he would most likely deny it all as soon as she unlocked it. And then she thought of it.

"Fine, answer my question" Claire cocky attitude turned into her innocent self.

"That's it?" questioning

"Yep"

"What the question?"

"Do… you like me?" her voice a bit nervous

Leon didn't exactly know how to answer her. It could go both ways he assumed. Of course he had feeling for her, but he wasn't really sure to pin point the strongest one. He didn't want to lead her on, plus Chris would rip his heart out from his beating chest. But on the other hand, Claire was a very kind and intelligent women, the sarcasm of a 4 year old but it was what was charming about her.

"Umm like a friend?"

"Leon, you know what I mean"

"Well yeah, but this can't happen Claire" Leon admitted

"And why not"

"Well first your steroid looking brother would punch me through a wall."

"And the other reason"

"Claire, you might be scared to find out who I really am"

"Leon, you don't scare me, you fight like a guppy, you're a womanizer, and you can even figure out that the door has been unlocked for about five minutes."

Leon tried the handle, and the door opened. Claire moved from the driver seat and back in the passenger side. They both looked at each other.

"Claire, please don't do that again"

"Or you'll do what?"

"You don't even what to know" chuckling to himself. Putting the key in the ignition.

Claire had no idea what kind of person he was out of uniform. Practically no one knew, except one. She was playing in dangerous waters, where there were all types of creatures ready to devour her.

* * *

Author's Note- thank you sooooo much for the comments. After this chapter I am excited to know where this story will turn.


End file.
